


Chocolate Love (Ms. Green X Ms. Brown)

by Somewing82



Category: M&M's Commercials
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewing82/pseuds/Somewing82
Summary: Ms. Green gets horny and decides to masturbate but Ms. Brown decides to join her.
Kudos: 2





	Chocolate Love (Ms. Green X Ms. Brown)

Ms. Green was lounging on her couch in her apartment watching TV. She was bored unerring for something more, it was very clear to her that she was attracted to her roommate "Ms. Brown". But Green was feeling something, a feeling of hard arousal, something she felt many times before, she was horny. She was just a sentient green M&M, but for some godforsaken reason she needed to tend to sexual pleasures. She didn't really understand why she was feeling like this at the current moment, but maybe it was her thoughts of her roommates slick brownish naked like body, and her sexy glasses that covered her gorgeous eyes. Green was always aroused by Brown, and always wanted to be fucked by her hard, but this would not be the time. She wasn't ready to make her move and didn't even know how Brown felt about her. As Green continued to think to herself, she knew she couldn't just masturbate with her glove like hands, she needed something more. A dildo up her vagina, this would satisfice her needs. She got up from the couch she was sitting on and yelled to Brown " I'm going to get some stuff from... the store, I'll be back in a few minutes!." "Okay then!" Brown replied ,With knowing that her roommate knew where she was going she left her apartment and went to the near by sex store. As she arrived, there was sitting countless sex toys, she felt very overwhelmed and wanted to buy more. But in her heart she knew all that was needed was a dildo that she could insert up her clit to relive herself. She walked up to the counter and told the cashier "Could I have that one behind you?" as she was pointing to a plastic blue dildo. The cashier pulled it off the rack and put it in a plastic bag. Green gave the man money and she walked out the store with the dildo in the bag. She returned home and didn't notify her roommate that she came back, as she might have been asked what she brought back as Brown had done many times before. So she quietly walked up to her room with bag in hand. After entering her room she closed the door and quickly pulled the dildo out of the bag. She was getting hornier and was already getting wet! She laid her circular ass on her bed and inserted the dildo up her vagina. With the dildo in her vagina Ms. Green felt a spark of pleasure, she was already getting rushes of dopamine. So she pushed the toy down herself thoroughly. Up and down and back and forward all around her pink clitoris. She couldn't keep a hold of her self! She was starting to squeal and moan like a cow being milked. She pushed it so hard up herself, it was starting to hurt. But oddly she was still extremely horny and for some reason felt that she needed more. She stopped for a bit but then continued to masturbate once again. She got louder and louder in an attempt to satisfy herself. Close to her room was her roommate's. Brown was taking a nap, but then was woken up from hearing something. She could hear Ms. Green's loud moans. Brown was starting to get horny herself. Little did Brown know that Green was also attracted to her. Brown wanted to be touched by her smoothly and hearing Green masturbate, wasn't helping her desires. As time went on and there seemed to be no sign of Green stopping. Brown left her room and decided to take a peek. She peered through the door and saw her roommate pleasuring herself. She looked so sexy, with her big green lips and passionate face. Brown couldn't take it anymore, through the door she softly said to Green "If it's okay, do you mind if I finger you?". Green was in pure shock but she knew this was exactly what she wanted. In excitement she yelled "Yes.. Yes .. please! I've been wanting this for so long!". Green put the dildo away as it was not longer needed, now she had Brown to tend to her. Brown sexily walked up to the bed and laid next to Green. Green leaned back and showed her pussy to Brown in fully glory. "Oh my its beautiful" said Brown. "Please do me hard!" Green replied eagerly. Brown got her fingers and stuffed them into Green's vagina quickly. Green felt amazing, this was better then a dildo could ever be. Brown continued to finger Green seductively and it was starting to make Green moan. She dug deeper and deeper, so deep Green was starting to tear up. But she still loved it. Then out of nowhere Brown stopped. "Why did you stop?" replied Green confused. Brown got up close to Green's face and said in an alluring voice "Kiss me you bitch." .Brown put her lips on Green's and they started to make out. It start softly with some light kisses. Their lips then penetrated each others hardly. Green got her arms out and tugged them to the back of Brown's body. Brown did the same too but ended up squeezing Green's round ass. As she done previously before Green started to moan once again. Brown saw this as an opportunity to kiss her with her tongue, and when Green's mouth opened as she released a hard moan, Brown let her tongue out and in a hurry inserted it by Green's. Green got into the action and starting moving her tongue in sync with Brown's as they kissed. They got rowdier as time passed on. And as their salvia was touching each other they got wetter and wetter. Green then got overwhelmed and dispatched her mouth away from Brown's and laid down. Brown said "Do you really want to stop?". "I'm sorry my love this is all happening so fast!" Green replied. "Well I have a little surprise, stay here" Brown said. Brown went into her room as Green stayed lying down. From the other room Green could hear Brown putting something on, it sounded like something was being strapped on. Overall Green was excited for what her lover had planned for her. Brown entered back into the room and to Green's surprise Brown was wearing a strap on penis. That was enough for Green to gain her energy back. "Get down" Brown commanded of Green. Green did what her partner told her and quickly presented her ass to Brown like she did before. Brown went on the bed and got on her knees and inserted her strap on penis inside of Green's vagina. She moved up and down, digging inside Green's pussy. It felt amazing for the both of them. In excitement Brown started to spank Green's ass. "You like that?" Brown said "Yes it feels so good!" Green said back. As Brown did this she continued to push through Green's chocolate clitoris. Then Brown progressively got faster as she spanked Green. Harder and harder as she went back and fourth with her strap on penis. She couldn't stop, she was getting addicted. Her face was full of sweat as she felt her cock going through Green's pussy. She was an unstoppable fucking machine. Green then said loudly "I'm, going to.....to.....to....CUM!". Green squirted everywhere, it was a white rainfall as her cum got on the sheets of the bed and on Brown's face. Brown took her cock out of Green's vagina. "Wow that was amazing" Brown said. "Lets do this again". Green replied. "Green I love you" said Brown, "I love you too Brown" Green said back softly. The two lovers fell a sleep on the bed peacefully knowing that they were both happy together and had a wonderful time.


End file.
